All i want for christmas is you
by MahCandyBoo22
Summary: This is a one shot! Ikuto and Kukai have the perfect plan to get Amu and Utau to fall for them, but do they really need this plan? Or have the girls already fall head over heels for them, but they just didnt know it?


**Yuki: Gomen Everyone! I decided to discontinue the other Christmas special. This story is going to be a one-shot! But I promise it's going to be long and good Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen!**

**Ikuto&Kukai: I HATE YOU!**

**Yuki: This is Amuto and Kuktau**

**Ikuto: Please hurry and continue the story**

**Yuki: Anyways, at the bottom of this is a note I need you guys to read! Please! Anyways, Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen!**

**Amu:? Whats happening?**

**Ikuto: She discontinued our other story=-\Amu:YESSS! **

**Ikuto: But this is Amuto too :D**

**Utau:HAHA AMU!**

**Amu: I bet it's Kuktau too!**

**Kukai: You got that right!**

**Ikuto: Yuki doesn't own anything from shugo chara! She doesn't own the song lyrics either!**

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

_The shadow of desires starts to move into town,__  
__the appearance of a wandering angel__  
__carrying something important,__  
__the fragments of love with no destination__._

_**Monday December 21, 2009**_

I stood on my little strawberry balcony, wondering if I should suprises her tonight or not

'_Four days until christmas'_ I sighed

"Nya Ikuto…Did you even get the decoractions for the Christmas party Utau is throwing yet?" Yoru asked

"Nope." I said plainly

"Nyaa. Utau is going to be really pissed with you" He replied

"I don't care" I smirked

"AMI-CHANNN! PAPA IS HOMEE!" Ikuto heard Amu's dad yell

'_Guess I will pay a visit to my little strawberry again tonight' _I smiled to myself,and hopped off her balcony

**xxxXxxx**

I walked aournd the streets, searching in almost every store looking for a perfect present for my little strawberry. She and Tadase had broken up and decided to stay friends, and Christmas would be a great time for people to get together, right? One problem though; Amu is stubborn

"Are you looking for something to give for the person you love?" A saleslady smiled, bringing many customers; both boys and girls, to see what was going on. "If you are a girl, and want to give the perfect present to your boyfriend, or be secret santa for the boy you like, this charm would be perfect!" She held up a little charm that looked like absolutely nothing in particular, but the girls were handing money to her in swarms, in no time at all, she was sold out

"Now now, the present for the boys that need something for their girlfriends, or lovers, will be for free!" Everyone cheered

"BUT" She warned, he cheering died down

"You have to shoot this ball, into that hole" She demonstrated

People started whispering amongst themselves, wondering if they could do it

"Hurry up people! There is one and only one!" She raised the necklace up. It was perfect. The necklace itself was streaming silver, easy to tell that it was real, and the charm was a sapphire kitten holding an amethyst strawberry.

When I first stepped up, I heard a lot of gasping followed by whispers of "He's brave" and "wonder if he can actually throw the ball in that tiny hole"

"Here young man! Remember, you only have one chance." I took a long look at the hole, and threw the ball.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!" The women wrapped the necklace and put it in a small box for me

"The girl you are giving this is one really lucky lady." She said, winking at me, which freaked me out

"You might think so but I don't know about her." I mumbled, stuffing the box into my pocket. I looked outside, it was getting dark.

"My strawberry must be home by now" I told Yoru

"She probably is nya" He said, licking his paws

**xxxXxxx-Amu's house duhhh**

"Amu-chan!" I could hear her shugo chara's laugh

"URUSAI!" She yelled, shooing her chara's

"Amu-chan is mad! Scary!" The said jokingly, flying back to their eggs

I lightly tapped the glass door

"Nani? Who's outside my door?" I heard her say

I chuckled, obviously, she still did not get use to me coming to visit her late at night on her balconey

She opened the folds on her doors and yelled

"Amu-chan? Is everything okay up there?" Her Mom asked

"I'm okay mom! It was just a spider!" She yelled back down

"Open the door." I whispered, and she did

"What are you doing here Ikuto?!" She whispered loudly

"I can't visit you Amu-chan?" I smirked

"Why can't you be normal and visit at normal times the normal way?!" She flailing her arms

"Oh so you want me to be _normal _and visit you in the _morning_ and use the _door _where you're parents open it?" I grinned

She stood there with a blank expression, trying to get all the information I gave her in my head

"Fine." She said, puffing up her cheeks

I chuckled, "You're cute" I said, stroking her cheek causing it to turn into a slight red color

"W-what's that suppose to mean?" She said stubbornly

"What else would it mean?" I laughed

"Don't laugh at me!" She chased me aross the room but tripped, I swiftly caught her and place her on the bed

"Be careful when you're trying to catch me" I winked

"Hmp!" She turned her head, and I headed towards the balconey door

"You're leaving Ikuto?" She turned and faced me again

"Yup, wanted me to stay longer?" I asked her

"N-No! B-bye Ikuto!" She turned red again.

"Before I go, there's a Christmas party at my house on Friday, if you wanna come, you better tell your parents it's Utau's party if you don't want them to freak out when you tell them you are going ot a boys party." I smirked

"Get out! I'll think about it!" She shooed me

I chuckled, and left her house.

'_Make up your mind already Amu, do you want me to stay with you or not?'_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

_No matter how much you are hurt or be lied to_

_Don't you ever give in_

_Only the original shall eventually come to shine_

_Repelling the unseen energy_

_Tuesday, December 22, 2009_

" So are you going to go to Ikuto's party?" Ran asked, excited

"I don't know." I mumbled

Just then, my phone rang

"Mushi Mushi?" I said

"AMU! I heard Ikuto invited you to my party! I wanted to ask you myself, but my brother had sneaked and asked you yesterday when he was suppose to be buying me my decorations!" Utau explained quickly, I heard Ikuto yelling something about not being a lazy ass and going to buy them herself

"IM BUSY SENDING OUT INVITATIONS AND PLANNING EVERYTHING WHILE YOU ARE STALKING AMU UP TO HER ROOM WHEN ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GET DECORATIONS AND YOU CALL ME LAZY?!" Utau screamed so loud, I had to close my ears, but I could still hear my phone screeching

"Anyways, are you coming Amu?" She asked once she had calmed down

" I don't know" I replied

"But you HAVE to Amu! Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Kukai, Lulu, and even IKUTO'S gonna be there!" She whined

"Well.." I started

"ONIGAI?!" She pleaded

"Fine." I said, giving in

"GREAT! The party starts at six, don't come late!" Utau chirped, hanging up the phone

"She sure is something" I complained to my chara's

"It's okay Amu-chan. Spending time with your friends on Christmas will be fun!" Dia reassured me

"You're right!" I laughed

"Demo…You did get all your presents right Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked worryingly

"Yup!" Amu said cheerfully

"Then how come there are only eight presents?" Miki asked, pointing to the piles of wrapped of presents

"Aren't there only eight people going to the party?" I said confused

"Count again Amu-chan" Ran said

"Utau…Rima…Nagihiko...Lulu…Kairi…Tadase…Kukai…Yaya…" I said, putting up one finger everytime I said another name

"AND IKUTO!" I said frantically. I forgot to get his present!

I jumped out of my bed, and got ready to go to the mall

**xxxXxxx-Mall!**

"I wonder wht Ikuto wants…" I mumbled

"Maybe he would like a shirt!" Miki suggested

"NO! shoes for running!" Ran bumped Miki out of the way

"No desu. I think he would like this coffee mug desu." Suu threw the mug at Amu's face

"SUU!" I screamed

"Oh no! Amu-chan's angry desu!" She ran behind Miki

"I think a gift you put all your effort into his find Amu-chan" Dia said

"Finally! Something Helpful" I sighed

All four of my shugo chara's stomach grumbled

"YOU GUYS ARE HUNGRY ALREADY?" I shouted

"hehe.." The all nervously laughed

"-sigh- guess I can't help it to the food court then"

"YAY!" They yelled

As I walked into the food court, I saw Nagi and Rima TOGETHER. Yup. Since when did they start dating

"Hey Amu!" Nagi greeted me

"Hey Amu." Rima plainly said

"Since when were you guys together?" I smirked. _'Oh god. I'm catching off of Ikuto.'_

"Just yesterday" Rima giggled

"Yesterday was fun! It was just great!" KusuKusu said bubbly

Nagihiko smiled. "So Amu, how are you and Ikuto? Are you guys going out?" He asked

"N-No! W-Why could you t-think that?! I-I would never go out with a pervert like h-him!"

"Amu-chan.." Ran said

"Your tripping over your own words" Miki sighed

"You look like you're lying desu" Suu said

"Amu-chan, maybe it's best to admit your true feelings for him" Dia suggested

"I have no feelings for him! Yeah he's one of my bestest friends I admit that, but I don't like him!" I yelled, many people turned and stared at me as if I was crazy

"Are you going to the party Amu?" Nagi asked

"Yeah, you guys?" I replied

"Of course they are. It's COOL!" Rhythm exclaimed

"Well there you go." Nagi smiled

"Well, I need to go look for Ikuto's present so bye you guys!" I said running off.

**xxxXxxx- hours later**

"I still ahvent found Ikuto a present!" I pulled my hair in frustration

"Let's go home Amu-chan! Your parents are going to be wondering where you are desu" Suu said

"Demo…" I started

"We always have tomorrow Amu-chan" Ran exclaimed

"Fine.." I said, exiting the mall

**xxxXxxx-Home!**

"Maybe we should call Utau and ask what Ikuto wants" Ran suggested cheerfully

"Great idea!" I picked up my phone and dialed Utau's number. It rang four times before she picked up

"MushiMushi?" She answered

"Hey Utau, is Ikuto there?" I asked

" No. Why?" She replied, suspicious

"Well, do you know what Ikuto would want for Christmas?" I asked her.

"OMG getting you getting a present for him is the EASIEST thing to do!" She screeched.

"Well if its so easy, what is it?"

"He wants you DUH." Utau stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe

"He wants..me? What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"I have to go, Ikuto's coming back, good luck Amu!" She said, hanging up on me

"Ugh. What does she mean by he wants me?" I asked myself

-pictures herself in a box under the Christmas tree-

"Amu-chan…"My chara's sighed

_**..:Utau's P.O.V:..**_

_Today,__  
__I'll change into a brand new me!__  
__I bring out my courage__  
__and continue to shine!__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__My Heartful Song__  
__I will always sing__  
__so that it'll reach you!_

_Wednesday, December 23, 2009_

"2 days until Christmas! I can't wait!" I shrieked, jumping up and down

"Utau, have you gone completely insane?" Ikuto asked, walking down our stairs

"How can you not jump up and down when it's almost Christmas?!" I yelled, practically jumping up and down on him

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT UTAU. Calm down. Have you seen Amu?" He asked me

"She called." I stated plainly, trying to hide it for as long as I can before my brother find out, which will probably be really soon

"Utau…"He glared

"W-what?" I said, backing away from him

"What were you and Amu talking about?" He sneered

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing important" I said, ready to open the door and run for it, but he caught my wrist

"Ima break that new stereo Kukai bought you." He warned

My expression must have looked horrifying. "You wouldn't!"

Ikuto smirked, grabbed the nearest item, and ran for my room

"IKUTO!' I yelled running after him

Before I could catch him, he ran into my room and locked it

"IKUTO GET YOUR DAMN ASS OUTTA MY ROOM" I screamed

"Not until you tell meeee" He sang

"IKUTO!"

"Last chance." He said, PROBABLY smirking

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU! SHE CALLED TO ASK ME WHAT WOULD YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"And what did you say?" He questioned

"I told her that you wanted her!" I cried

"And she said?"

"She was confused."

"Good."

"Can you open the door now?" I asked

The door unlocked and I ran in, about to kill Ikuto, but he wasn't there.

"Damn cat and his athletic skills." I growled, looking at my now opened window

**xxxXxxx**

I was out shopping for my Christmas outfit when I bumped into Kukai

"Utau! What are you doing out here?" He asked

"Shopping DUH. You?" I replied

"Just looking for some last minute presents" He grumbled looking away from me

"Who are you buying them for?" I questioned

"Someone." He said, trying to escape before I could see his blush, too late

"You like this girl?" I grinned

"I might." He said

"Who is it?"

"Someone you are very close to. So close, you two could be the same person" He mumbled

"Whats she like?"

"You should know."

"Have you asked her out?

"No. She seems like she has high standards in men." He sighed

"Hmmm. You should try asking her out anyways, she might be into your type." I winked. Kukai blushed once again

"I mean, if she has a personality like me, then she must like guys like you." I said proudly, seconds later, I realized that what I said was like saying I liked him

"Shit!" I said covering my mouth. I waved bye to a very red Kukai

"Whew." I sighed, glad to be away from that very awkward moment

"Mmm..I like guys like Kukai huh?" I whispered to myself, walking away from the mall itself

_**..:Kukai's P.O.V.:..**_

_Throw away that cheap pride you wear!_

_Live your life without _

_Turning your eyes away from that sun_

_Thursday, December 24, 2009_

I sat in my room wondering if Utau knew the girl I wanted to ask out was her. Of course, that was the strangest conversation I've ever had with anyone.

"Mann! Daichi, what should I do?!" I screamed burying my face into the pillow

"Why don't you just listen to what Utau said and ask her out? She said she liked people like you." Daichi pointed out

"Hmm…That's true.." I said, putting my head back up

"Ask her tomorrow! At her party!" Daichi said encouragingly

"Yosh! I will!" I said, throwing my head into the air

Then slowly, my happiness fades away

"What if she rejects me though?" I said quietly

"Don't worry! She wont!" Daichi said

"Alright then! Its decided!"

_**(sorry his was short Dx)**_

_**..:Normal P.O.V.:..**_

_Theres heavy heart beating__  
__Whispering to the growth of the Blue Moon__  
__Although its layer is__  
__Chasing me__  
__You just always smile tenderly__  
__A second light to a second grain of sand, dont you think?__  
__Dont even forget a grain__  
__The supplemention stopped when the moon disappeared__  
__Defenseless in backing up__  
__The sweeten deep scars remain__  
__The proof cuts have held__  
__Why do you have a fleeting Blue Moon_

_Friday, December 25, 2009_

Utau's house was flowing with Christmas decorations; From a wide green Christmas tree to every stocking, every person in there was doing something

Kairi was teaching Yaya what she should do instead of eat candy

Rima was having a joking argument with Nagi because he didn't tell her what he got her. She tried to deny that it was fake though

Ikuto was teasing Amu like always

And Kukai and Utau were racing each other, trying to finish their ramen first

All was fine actually, until Utau declared it was time for presents

"NAGI AND RIMA! YOU GIVE OUT YOUR PRESENTS FIRST!" Utau screamed

Rima sighed and passed everyone their presents

She gave Ikuto some catnip----Obviously for Yoru(or was it?)

Amu got a best friend bracelet

Utau got a blazer

Kukai got a soccer ball

Kairi got a dictionary

And Yaya. Candy DUH

What she gave Nagi? Nothing but a peck on the cheek that Nagi turned into a kiss

Of course, Rima slapped him

And so on, they gave out presents

Utau gave Kukai a brand new Hollister shirt

Kukai gave her a butterfly choker

Amu gave everyone their presents----besides Ikuto

Ikuto gave everyone their presents-----besides Amu

Ikuto noticed this and dragged Amu into a different side of the house, where he knew a mistletoe was

"Where's my present Amu?" He smirked.

"I-I-I-I-I left it at home" She stuttered

"Oh really? Then I guess you'll have to give me a different present." He said, bending down to her height, his lips brushing across her cheek

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GET OFF OF ME YOU COSPLAY HENTAI NEKO MIMI!" She yelled, all flustered

"Ehhh? But there's a mistletoe above us!" Ikuto pointed to the green plant hanging right above them

"You tricked me!" She pointed accusingly

"Did I really Amu?" He said leanging closer, until their lips were partly touching

He reached down, and brushed her hair to the side, and pressed his lips to her

Seconds later, they parted

"I love you" Ikuto whispered, reaching for the necklace in his pocket. When Amu saw it, her eyes widened

"Ikuto! Its so pretty!" She said as I put it on for her.

"Demo..I didn't give you a present…" She cried

Ikuto shushed her and said "This is enough, didn't Utau tell you? All I wanted for Christmas is you, so you've already gave me my present" Ikuto leaned in once again, and kissed her

**xxxXxxx**

"Ne…Can I talk to you Utau?" Kukai fidgeted

"Sure." Utau followed Kukai

When they were away from everyone else Kukai was gonna break the question

"Utau do you want to go out?" Kukai blushed

"Ehh?" Utau was surprised

"Utau?" Kukai waved his hand to her face

"Kukai…" She said, tears coming out of her eyes

"I-I-I-I-If you don't want to, you don't have to!" Kukai said

"Yes!" Utau screamed

"Eh? Really?" Kukai was so shocked

"Baka…" Utau looked away, embarresed.

Kukai wrapped his arms around her "Looks like I got what I really wanted for Christmas" He grinned

xxxXxxx

**Yuki:OMG DONEE!**

**Amu:That girl worked 24/7 on this story**

**Yaya:You mean, she worked on this story for 24 minutes for 7 hours?**

**Ikuto: No you idiot! Its 24 hours for seven days!**

**Yuki: NO! Yaya was right!**

**Yaya:YAYYY!**

**Ikuto:nooo!**

**Amu: Please R&R! Merry Xmas!**


End file.
